RED
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: MODERN! Hobbit AU. Bilbo is a new student at Erebor University under scholarship. He soon finds himself falling for the principle, Thorin Durin. He's room mated with Thorin's nephews and finds collage to be quite the adventure. But will someone stand in the way of Bilbo's love for Thorin?
1. The Welcoming Commitee

"All that I'm after is a life full of laughter, as long as I'm laughin' with you. And I think that all that matters is love ever after, after the life we've been through. Cause I know there's no life after you." Bilbo Baggins, a small, polite, and shy young man with curly brown hair, internally groaned as the man next to him sang to himself. Bilbo was on a bus on his way to the famous Erabor University in Norway. He stared out the window and sighed. He hadn't been away from his home in England for very long, only a day or so, and he already missed it very much. He missed his coffee shop, Bag End, but he'd decided to find a way into a good collage. And he had. The principle of Erebor University, Thorin Durin, had sent him a scholarship.

Bilbo, admitedly, was terrified to go to this school. From what he knew, the people who attended this school were harsh and at times cruel to outsiders. And the work was hard. So difficult, apparently dozens of students dropped out or got so stressed and depressed, they killed themselves. Bilbo shivered at the thought. Well, despite his timidness, he would not be driven off by rumors. He chose instead, to think of positives, or the history of the school. The last principal had been the current one's grandfather, Thror, but he'd been obsessed with wealth and was eventually killed. Thrain, Thorin's father had gone mad with grief and had seemingly vanished. That left Thorin to take over the school and his family's fortune.

"Unnskyld meg, har du tid?" Bilbo looked behind him to see a blonde man with a braided mustache and several braids in his hair. Bilbo furrowed his brow. "Pardon?" The blonde smiled and chuckled. "Oh sorry." he said, sheepishly. "I didn't know you spoke English. I was asking if you had the time." Bilbo looked at his watch the back up at the blonde. "It is five forty-six." The other nodded and sat back in his seat, staring at the man next to Bilbo. Bilbo, being as curious as he was, glanced over and took at look at the man as well. He had long brown hair and a noticeable dark stubble. There was nothing interesting about this man, but maybe the blonde recognized him. At that moment, the blonde man pulled the headphones from the other's head and said, "Bror, vi er nesten på universitetet."  
The brunette nodded and smiled. "Takk, Fili." he responded, reaching for his things under the seat. The blonde, who Bilbo assumed was Fili, turned to him. "Are you headed to Erebor?" he asked. Bilbo quickly nodded, sort of not wanting to speak with him any longer. The brunette spoke next. "Oh you'll love it there." he exclaimed with a wide grin. "We don't go there, we just visit our Uncle Thorin during the winter months." The principle was their uncle?! Bilbo couldn't believe it. Maybe if he was on good terms with them, Thorin wouldn't be as harsh to him. "Were Fili and Kili, by the way." Fili said, gesturing respectively to himself and his brother. "And we're not twins, in case you were wondering." Bilbo smiled a bit and nodded. "I'm Bilbo." They weren't so bad, Fili and Kili. They were polite and kind, not harsh at all. Then again they don't actually attend the school. Bilbo thought, a bit bitterly.  
Wait. If Fili and Kili were Thorin's nephews, that meant their last names were likely Durin. Unless of course Thorin had a sister who was their mother. Bilbo leaned back in his seat while the brothers talked amongst themselves.

After a few more hours, they were finally dropped off at the school. Bilbo stared in awe at the huge building before him. It was carved into the mountain side, the pillars appeared to be over a hundred feet high. The larger doors looked extremely heavy and like they wouldn't, or couldn't, be opened except by a machine. The grounds were even more beautiful. Towering pine trees and lovely flowers, that Bilbo thought couldn't grow in the cold. A fine dust of snow covered the grounds and the building, making the scene that much more lovely. Kili tapped Bilbo's shoulder and pointed ahead to the two men approaching them. One had a large nose, a big white beard and a kind smile. The other's long black hair flowed behind him as he walked, a few braids in it as well. His beard looked to be like Fili's, without as long a mustache.

"Onkel Thorin!" Bilbo's new companions exclaimed, rushing forward to hug the dark haired man. "Vi har savnet deg så mye!" Thorin chuckled and his hard features softened up as he hugged the two. "Hello, my nephews." he said. His voice made Bilbo shiver. It was low and, to put it in perspective, what one might consider the perfect voice for a dirty phone call. The shorter, older man approached Bilbo. "You must be Mr. Bilbo Baggins. I'm Balin." Bilbo smiled and shook Balin's hand. "A pleasure to meet you." he said nodding. Balin's smile widened. "Why don't we go to my office and get you all settled?" Bilbo nodded and quickly followed after the old man, glancing over his shoulder at Thorin, Fili, and Kili.  
In Balin's office, Bilbo sat down and handed Balin his papers, all of which included his scholarship, medical records, birth certificate, and whatever else was required. Balin humed and flipped through the papers, scanning a few of them, and occasionally typing something up on the computer. After a good twenty minuets of silence, Balin turned to Bilbo and handed him a survey sheet. "It's just something about your mental health. Don't ask me why we have it, but Thror had a policy in place and Thorin has yet to change it... Oh! And we have, well, a waver for you to sign." A waver? Why would he need that? Oh well, he turned back to the survey and began answering questions. What kind of questions were these?! "Have you ever had thoughts of homicide?" and "Do you ever feel the need to set things on fire?"

Bilbo sighed and answered the questions anyways, despite finding them absolutely ridiculous. Once finished, he handed the survey back to Balin and then went on to read the contract. Reading through it, he noticed something about incineration. "Incin... Incineration?" Balin looked up and chuckled, sheepishly. "Well, you see, " he said, trying to avoid eye contact with Bilbo. " About twelve years ago, a young man fell into our furnace and burned to death. Thorin, being as law careful as he is decided after that, that a waver be made so that in the case of life threatening illness or injury, the school could not be held responsible for a student's actions." Bilbo read over the waver again, as Balin spoke and noticed that it indeed said that the school and Thorin would not garentee a student's safety, as the school building was dangerous on it's own, and that Thorin wouldn't be responsible for a student's fate.

Seemed harsh, but... Fair. If a student wandered into the boiler room and had fallen into the furnace, then it was the student's fault. If someone accidentally ate something they weren't supposed to and had a severe allergic reaction, it was their fault. They should have asked if the food had the product they were allergic to. Of course, Bilbo thought that the school should provide a medical service, seeing as the student's lived on the grounds. Bilbo signed the waver and handed it back to Balin. Just then, a man entered. "Ah, Gandalf!" Balin excalimed. "Come meet our newest student. Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf? Bilbo turned and saw a man with a big gray beard, dressed as a... Wizard? Gandalf chuckled. "Well if it isn't Belladonna Took's son. And yes I am dressed as a wizard because I entertain the mentally handicapped and younger students."

Mentally handicapped students? That was odd in Bilbo's eyes, but who was he to judge who Thorin let into the school. Balin handed Gandalf some papers and they watched as the man left. "Now," Balin stood and motioned for Bilbo to follow him. Bilbo hurried after the old man, belongings in tow, to a larger office. By the look of it, it was Thorin's. Bilbo gulped. Balin asked if Bilbo had been acquainted with Fili and Kili yet. "Hm? Oh yes! They are very kind; defiantly made me feel more at ease about coming here." Balin smiled and but then made a face that said, "oh really now" as he strode across the room. "Dwalin, brother, what are you doing in Thorin's office?" The one called Dwalin turned around and smiled. His head was shaved except for the back of his head and his beard with thick and short. His head had several tattoos. Dwalin chuckled. "Balin, your shorter and wider than when we last met."  
"Wider not shorter. But sharp enough for the both of us."

Dwalin chuckled and patted his elder brother's shoulder before leaving the room. Shortly after, Thorin entered and glanced at Bilbo. "So," he began, his voice cold and hard. "This is the one to whom I sent the scholarship." Balin nodded and smiled, introducing them. "Bilbo Baggins, this is Thorin Durin. Thorin, meet Bilbo." Bilbo smiled a bit. Before either them could say anything, Fili and Kili ran in, screaming. "Uncle!" they cried, hiding behind their uncle. "Keep them away from uuuus!" Two other men entered the room, looking angry. One had a star like hair style with braids and the other, older one, who had white hair, his hair was practically all braided. "Dori, Nori, what have they done this time?" The younger spoke first. "They tried to get Ori to drink alcohol!"

Takk: Thank you.  
Onkel: Uncle  
vi har savnet deg så mye!: We've missed you so much!  
Bror, vi er nesten på universitetet: Brother, we're almost to university  
Unnskyld meg, har du tid: Excuse me, do you have the time?


	2. A Bit About Frerin and Thorin

Thorin sighed as Fili, Kili, Nori and Dori argued while Bilbo hid awkwardly behind Balin. Eventually, Thorin did break up the fight and told Balin to find Bilbo a room. The older nodded and escorted Bilbo back to his office. "I apologize," he said. "Fili and Kili don't usually fight with Nori and Dori like that. Now, let us find you a room." Balin went to his computer and searched the floor plans of the school, not finding an available room. He hummed and went to retrieve Thorin. Thorin took a look at the floor plan himself and sighed. "Perhaps he could be put in the same room as Fili and Kili?" The younger seemed to consider the suggestion for a moment before nodding and calling his nephews. "Yes Uncle Thorin?" Kili asked, clinging to his elder brother's arm. "The new student will be roomed with the two of you. Make space." Bilbo shuddered. Thorin had a very demanding and intimidating air about him, making him difficult to be around.

Wait, roomed with Fili and Kili? Thorin had to be joking... Unfortunately for Bilbo, he wasn't . Bilbo sighed and followed his new roommates out of the offices and to a large room, near the pool, which was apparently for the privet use of the Durin family only, no students allowed. That was fine by Bilbo though, he never had been much of a swimmer. Once in the room, Bilbo's jaw dropped. It was huge! And beautiful, like the rest of the school. The room was decorated with blues, golds, and silvers, and whites. There were two very large beds on either side, both with extravagant canopies and bedding. The floor had a massive fur rug, which Bilbo did not want to know if it was real. There was a large, glass door way to the right of the room, leading out to a huge balcony. Paintings hung from nearly every wall along with several of hunting trophies such as bears and deer.

Weapons were also hung on the towering stone walls. Axes, swords, hammers, even shields were on display. Bilbo had never seen such an amazingly, well crafted and decorated room in his life. "Pick a side." The young man was snapped out of his daze and he looked up at Fili. "Pardon?"

"Pick a side of the room. Basically pick a bed."

Fili smiled warmly and shrugged. "Which ever side you want." he said. Bilbo collected himself and his things and went to the bed closet to the left wall. Fili nodded and went to the large oak desk in the corner and sat down. Kili pouted as he hung unpside down from the bed by the balcony. He hated it when Fili was working, it actually pissed him off sometimes. Bilbo sat awkwardly on the bed, sort of not wanting to mess it up before asking, "So... Thorin is your uncle?" Kili smiled and nodded. "Yup! Don't let his grumpy attitude fool you, he can be a big old softy." Bilbo found that hard to believe, then again he had just met the you could call meeting someone having them indirectly address you and then basicly ignore you. "He wasn't always so grumpy." The two brunettes looked over at Fili, who appeared to be engrossed in his work. "Thorin used to be much happier. But that ended when his brother died.  
"It happened about... Well, twenty two years now, seeing as I'm twenty six and Kili is twenty three. Our Uncle Frerin died in a fight. He and Uncle Thorin had gotten in a tight spot and had to fight a whole bar full of bikers, mean ones too. After the fight, Thorin found Frerin on the floor bleeding to death. He died before Thorin could even call an ambulance."

Bilbo looked down at his shoes, feeling sorry for the three of them, Kili, Fili, and Thorin. He then asked how close Thorin and Frerin were. The brother's looked at each other. "As close as we are." replied Fili. "We always share room and we can't stand to be separated for long." Kili said in turn. Bilbo nodded and stood. "I'm going to go find where all my classes are." The younger men nodded and went back to conversing with each other as Bilbo walked out of the room. Bilbo sighed, glad to be out of that intimidating room, away from Thorin's nephews. He shrugged and decided to explore a bit, wanting to know where things where and where he'd be going before the winter months ended. Not many students were about, seeing as it was nearing Christmas and many students went to spend it with their families. The school apparently closed for the winter months for the most part, letting students be with their families and getting some time off.

Bilbo wandered over to where culinary classes were held, sighing with relief to know it wasn't far from his room. After a few hours he found himself back at his shared room. He had managed to find everything he'd need to get through the semester including the cafe and infirmary. He entered the room, expecting to find his room mates chatting up a storm, but instead found it dead silent. He looked over to the balcony bed and saw the two asleep, holding each other in a loving embrace. Bilbo smiled, finding it sweet that two brothers could be so close. He yawned and decided it was time for bed. He changed his clothes and crawled under the thick wool quilt and sighed. "Tomorrow is another day, Bilbo." He said softly to himself. "Be prepared."


	3. Of Sex and Dragons

Cold. That was one word that could have been used to describe the room tempurature at that hour of the morning. Four o' clock am. How the hell was it only four am?! Bilbo swore he'd slept longer or that his room mates switched the time, but no, it was four am. The young man, snuggled further under the large wool blanket, trying to regain some warmth, but to really no avial, that's how cold it was. Someone tapped his shoulder. "Bilbo looked up to see Fili in a coat and gloves, holding out a thick coat a bout Bilbo's size. "Might be a tad big," mumbled the blonde. "But it'll keep you warm for now. It's only this cold during winter. Bilbo sat up and quickly put on the coat, wincing as a feather or two poke him. It was uncomfortable, but at least he'd be warmer. Fili handed him a pair of fuzzy socks before returning to his own bed, where Kili was whining about having lost his human pillow or something along those lines.

Bilbo snuggled back under the blanket after slipping on the socks. Much better. He began to wonder why it was so cold. Well, he thought. The entire building is practically stone, which gets cold, and it's winter in the mountains... In Norway, which is further north than England... The building prbably has a few hidden air leaks as well. Satisfied with his self found answer, he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

When Bilbo next awoke, he discovered the time to be nine o' clock am. Nine?! He'd over slept! He sat up and fell out of the bed, having been in such a rush to move. He was just about to get up, when he noticed Fili and Kili were still sleeping. How could they still be sleeping?! It wasn;t good to sleep so late... Well, the hour was late to him. Bilbo shook his head and rumaged through his bags to find his tooth brush and tooth paste, also grabbing some clean clothes and went to the bathroom.  
Kili peered over his brother's sleeping figure just as Bilbo entered the bathroom and closed the door. He goraned and snuggled closer to the older man, only making him roll over. Kili huffed and pt his cold, bare feet on Fili's exposed back. "Yeek!" Fili shot up and glared at his laughing, baby brother. "That wasn't funny." he grumbled, pouting like a child. Kili grinned and pulled his brother down to cuddle with him. "Oh you know I love you, big brother."

"I love you too, dearest brother."

The brothers loved moments like this. Moments when they could just lay in each others arms and forget the cold, forget the entire outside world and just live in their world of warmth and love. Of course, sometimes the outside world was mean and snatched the two out of their world, but today, they wouldn't let it. Fili, burried his nose in Kili's dark brown, almost black, hair, taking in the smell of sweat, sawdust and flint... With a hint of vanilla. The blonde giggled as Kili nuzzled into his neck. Kili noted to himself that Fili smelled of sweat as well but also pine, copper and coal. Fili laughed. "We seem to enjoy smelling each other." he said, amused. Kili laughed with with him, agreeing with the statement. After a while, Bilbo finally cam back out of the bathroom, dressed and seemingly ready for the day. Kili groaned and flopped over Fili, laying on him. "Mr. Boggin's, why did you get up so early."

"His name is Baggins, not Boggins."

"Oh, right. Whoops."

Bilbo shook his head, as though to get rid of a thought and shrugged. "I get up early out of habit, the nine is very late for me indeed." The borthers looked at each other. Late? How was nine o' clock late? That was fucking early for Mahal's sake. The two had often chuckled at how often they reffered to the old god rather than the modern, Christian one. "Well," Fili said, shoving his brother off him and standing. "Let us go and enjoy a hot meal in the cafe. Sound good?" Kili lept up and nodded eagerly, and Bilbo, not so eagerly nodded. The blonde nodded and led the way to the cafe.

"Dwalin, stop that, not until you finish your breakfast." Dwalin huffed and shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth, irked that Balin wasn't allowing him any cookies until he ate his breakfast. It wasn't even that good. The toast was like card borad, the eggs were basically rubber and he was sure the bacon was fake and the orange juice was likely spoiled. Of course, Dwalin had always whined about how bad food was when he didn't want to eat it. Balin smiled and shook his head at his baby brother's silent tantrum. "Oh Dwalin, what am I to do with you?"

"Give me my damn cookies is what ye ought to do."

Balin shook his head and relented, handing Dwalin the plate of cookies the man so desired. The younger man smiled and began to eat the delicious treats. Thorin grinned softly and shook his head at his old friend. A grown man acting like a child to get his way. "It truely is a wonder how you can manage to manipulate Balin that way." Dwalin shrugged and pulled his elder brother into his lap. "He doesn't care." he stated, mouth full of cookie. The trio jumped as a loud shriek sounded throgh out the cafe. Kili raced passed the table, Fili trailing behind him. The three older men, looked to the door, seeing Bilbo standing there, with a disturbed look on his face.

Bilbo blink then shook his head, following the younger men, taking note of Dwalin, Balin, and... Thorin. What was he doing eating here? Shouldn't he be eating better food? Granted, the man was only really a principle but still. And what was Balin doing sitting in his younger brother's lap. He again shook his head and went to quickly get his food. By the time he'd gotten his meal, all seats were taken except for the one right next to Thorin. That didn't seem very good to Bilbo, but he sat down, albeit a bit awakwardly, but sat he did. He tried his best to ignore the other men, but Thorin's gaze made that very difficult. Without really meaning to, he turned to Thorin and asked, "Can I help you?" He quickly covered his mouth, knowing his tone had been quite rude. Fili and Kili stared in mild amusement while Dwalin stifled a laugh and Balin tried to cover a smile. They were all thinking the same thing. "He thinks he's in trouble."

Thorin stared for a moment and shook his head, turning back to try and talk to Dwalin, who at this point had stopped holding back and just laughed, making Balin chuckle himself. Bilbo blushed, and frantically took the rest of his breakfast and throwing it away, having lost his appetite. He hurredly left the cafe and walked to the large, snowy court yard and sat down on a bench. After sometime, about an hour or so, Bilbo decided to return to his room, knowing very well there was nothing to do that day, seeing as it was winter break. Bilbo stood and headed towards his room, head down. He yelped as he ran into a strong torso. The young man looked up to see non other than Thorin. "Bilbo, was it?" the dark haired man asked.

Bilbo quickly nodded. "Y-yes, sir." Thorin nodded and eyed the younger for a moment before deciding to look up. "Did you pass the night well?" Bilbo furrowed his brow in confusion. How had he passed the night? Realization struck him and he mentally slapped himself. "I slept rather well, despite having woken up at four am due to cold weather." Thorin nodded and fiddled with a braid. "I... Apologize. I've not been very social since my younger brother's death a fews years ago." Bilbo smiled softly and chuckled. "It's quite alright." he said, reassuringly. "Sometimes you don't need to have a conversation with someone to know them." Thorin smiled. It wasn't often he met a student who could respect or understand how he felt... Then again he'd never met a studet he was so instantly drawn to upon a first glance. There was just something, something he couldn't place, that was different, that was intriguing about Bilbo.

He pondered on this for a moment before realizing... He wasn't wearing a jacket nor a proper shirt. Thorin mentally kicked himself. It was snowing and here he was, Thorin Durin, standing in it, wearing sweat pants, sneakers and a tank top. Smooth, Thorin. He thought, with a bit of bitterness. Real smooth. He's sure to want to talk to you now, dumbass. Thorin cleared his throat and suggested they go back inside, to which Bilbo readily agreed. "Bilbo, I do hope you don't mind sharing a room with my nephews."

"Oh no! Not at all. They are quite delightful, really they are."

Throin looked relieaved to hear that. "I'm glad to hear. "He said, leading the way to his office. "Many who've had to share a room with them, demanded to have a different room."

"Why?"

"Apparently they are quite annoying."

Bilbo shrugged. He didn't see anything annoying about the two... Well, not yet at any rate. Upon entering the office, Bilbo noticed it was messier than the previous day. Papers were on the floor, books on the coffee table in front of the fire place. Thorin told Bilbo he was free to make some tea and sit and read a book if he liked. Bilbo nodded and decided, a bit of tea would do him good, quickly hurrying over to the cupboard Thorin had gestured to.

Once his tea was brewed and he was comfortably sitting on the large couch, and a fire going in the fire place, Bilbo began to wonder if Thorin did this with all new students. It was highly unlikely, seeing as many people would want to strike up a conversation and Thorin was clearly not the conversing type. At least not to Bilbo. The longer Bilbo thought about the principle, the more he found the man... Oddly attractive. He shook his head for at least the millionth time that day. What on earth had cause him to think like that? Thorin was attractive to him?! Inconcievable. Bilbo sighed and picked a book on dragons. Dragons? Was Thorin into this kind of thing? Well, the building and quite few of the rooms had a medieval feel to them. Maybe even... Dwarvish? He brushed off the thought and opened the book, skimming through it more than actually reading it.

Bilbo soon came upon a page with a bright red dragon surrounded and partially buried by gold and jewels. The page was titled "Smaug." The passage read as so.

_Long ago, during the Third Era of a lost land, a great dragon from north attacked a great dwarven city, killing many people. Dwarves have a love of wealth and things that glitter, but dragons seem to adore it, such as Smaug, the red dragon, did. He took to burying himself in the many piles of gold and was content to stay there. Dragons, unlike the dwarves, do not care for the value of gold and gems. They only seem it as something to hoard, not to use. And a dragon shall gaurd his plunder for as long as he lives. Dragons can be killed though. It would take quite a bit of work, but it could be done._

When he was done with the passage, Bilbo stared at the drawing of the dragon Smaug. Despite it just being a drawing, he still got creeped out by it, mainly it's eyes. They looked so cold, so empty and devoid of emotion. It was almost like they could see into his very soul. Bilbo blinked and quickly shut the book. Well, that was enough dragons for him for a month or forever perhaps. He shivered at the thought of the dragon picture as he sipped his tea. Eventually he stood and noticed Thorin had fallen asleep at his desk. Bilbo smiled and found a blanket and drapped over the older's shoulders. He made sure it was properly adjusted before taking his leave of the office.

Bilbo made his way to his room, but before he could open the door, he heard a noise, almost like a groan of pain. He silently opened the door a bit and back a gasp at what he saw. Fili had his head between Kili's legs, likely giving him a blow job, and Kili looked to be in absolute bliss. Bilbo couldn't move, he could only watch as he room mates performed extremely intimate acts that in Bilbo's opinion, no brothers should perform together.

Fili pulled off Kili and chuckled, trailing kisses up and down the younger's torso, enjoying the sighs of pleasure he was reciveing as a reward. "Pretty vocal, aren't we, Kili?" The younger of the two stuck his tongue out. "We hardly get to have sex at home and Mr. Baggins isn't here right now, sooo... Why not be voca- Oh gods!" Fili smirked as he shoved three of his fingers, lubed with his saliva, into Kili, making the younger moan loudly. Kili panted and tried to fuck himself on the intruding appendages. "C'mon, Fee. Please?" he begged. "Please fuck me already... P-please!" Fili removed his fingers and postiotioned himself between his brother's legs, rubbing the head of his cock up against Kili's waiting hole. "How badly do you want this?"

"So bad, Fee! You have no idea... I feel as though I'll explode any second... Please! Fuck me!"

Fili nodded and obeyed, quickly thrusting into the man below him. Kili cried out in pleasure, gripping the sheets as Fili worked up a good, fast, rough pace that the brunette loved. Kili's moans continued to get louder until he was practically screaming. Fili huffed and leaned to kiss the younger, shutting him up.  
Bilbo swallowed thickly as he watched the scene before him, praying no one approched him and that the two wouldn't notice him. He found himself getting embarressingly hard. He'd just met these two, why the hell was he getting an erection by watching them have loud, rough sex? Was it the actual act it's self Bilbo desired? He was snapped back to reality when Fili gasped loudly. The blonde had been pushed down by Kili, who was now riding his older brother, eyes screwed shut in ecstacy. "F-Fili... Oh Mahal..." he moaned as he fucked himself. "I'm c-coming... I-Aaaah!" Fili lurched upwards as Kili came and tightened around him, cuing his own orgasm. The two panted and seperated, lying down and smiling at each other. "I love you, Fee."

"I love you too, Kee."

Bilbo quietly closed the door and ran off, back outside. He couldn't believe it! Not that two brothers would have sex but the fact that... He watched it and enjoyed doing so. He let out a shaky breath as he slowed to a walk, approaching the library. Upon entering, he glanced at the clock. 2:30?! Bilbo shook his head and went to the furthest corner of the library, deciding to take a nap. "I wish I could switch rooms now..." he mumbled


	4. Gifts and Maybe a Date

Laughter filled the halls of Erebor University as many of the students and teachers who'd stayed decorated and cooked. Christmas was right around the corner and everyone was extremely excited. Over the course of the last few weeks, Bilbo had developed a sort of friendship with Thorin and he'd also confessed to having watched Fili and Kili. Of course the brothers only smiled and shrugged, saying it was no big deal. The others, Bifur, Bofur, Bombr, Nori, Ori, Dori, Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, and Balin had made him feel quite welcome to the school. Granted, a few mostly ignored him, but that was to be expected considering some of them were older.

Bilbo tapped Dwalin on the shoulder and held out a present for him. "It's an early Christmas present." he said, smiling softly. Dwalin took the cylinder and unwrapped it. He grinned broadly upon seeing it was a jar of assorted cookies. His favorites too! Chocolate chip, sugar, almond, the works. "Thank ye, laddy." he said, playfully ruffling the shorter's curly hair. Bilbo chuckled and picked p his bag of early Christmas present to give out. Everyone was immensely pleased by the gifts. (Especially Fili and Kili, who'd received candles, mini cakes, and several large bottles of lube from Bilbo.) The last to get his early present was Thorin, who sat closest to the fire. Everyone else leaned forward a bit, to see what Bilbo would give the cranky man. Thorin calmly took the wrapped box and slowly opened it. Bilbo swallowed, praying to the gods that Thorin liked it, seeing as the man was known to be hard to shop for.

The box was rather large, which confused Thorin, but then again the box his nephews had gotten was large too, but they'd refused to share the contents. Thorin removed the lid and his eyes widened. He pulled out the article of clothing, standing up. It was a long blue, sleeveless coat with a thick, brown fur collar. The front and bottom hem was lined with the same fur. He smiled a bit. "Thank you, Bilbo." he said slipping it on. "I love it." The rest of the group cheered, happy Thorin actually liked his present. Bilbo nodded and internally sighed. The coat fit the older man perfectly and looked... Amazing on him, for lack of a better word. He snapped out of his daze by Fili and Kili dragging him to the huge tree that rest in Thorin's office, where they currently were. Bilbo admired the tree has he helped to place presents under it. The fourteen of them each had a custom ornimate made by Bifur, who only seemed to be able to speak Norwegian.

Bilbo's favorite was Dwalin's, if he was being honest. Bifur had made the tattooed man sitting on a large cookie, eating a piece of it. It was utterly adorable. The rest of the tree was decorated in blues, greens, reds, golds, and whites. Supposedly, the lights would have been white, but Fili and Kili had insisted on rainbow lights until Thorin's head hurt. But all in all, the tree was quite lovely. Bilbo turned his head as Bofur began playing his flute. The others rushed about to get instruments. Bilbo just went to sit, feeling awkward. He smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the beautiful music being played. Suddenly, the distinct sound of a harp cam into the melody, making it even more beautiful than before. Bilbo opened his eyes and spotted Thorin playing the large instrument, his nephews sitting at his feet. Bilbo mentally chuckled upon noticing the three were all playing string instruments. Thorin had a harp, Kili a violin, and Fili... A beat up old guitar.  
Initially, it had struck Bilbo odd that Fili would play guitar, but upon gazing at the blonde for a few moments, he realized he'd been silly. Fili did look like a guitar player. Bilbo looked it his left and saw Dwalin with a recorder. It was wooden and covered in runes that appeared to be a language of sorts. As Bilbo looked around, he noted that all the instruments were all a lot a like. After what seemed like hours, Thorin began singing. His voice was low and... Perfect for the song. Gradually everyone but Bilbo Joined in.

_Far over, the misty mountains cold_  
_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_  
_We must away, ere break of day_  
_To seek the pale, enchanted gold._

_The dwarves of yore, made mighty spells_  
_While hammers fell like ringing bells_  
_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_  
_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord_  
_There many a gleaming golden hoard_  
_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_  
_To hide in gems on hilt of sword_

_On silver necklaces they strung_  
_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_  
_The dragon fire, in twisted wire_  
_They meshed the light of moon and sun_

_Far over, the misty mountains cold_  
_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_  
_We must away, ere break of day_  
_To claim our long-forgotten gold_

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_  
_And harps of gold; where no man delves_  
_There they lay long, and many a song_  
_Was sung unheard by men and elves_

_The pines were roaring on the height_  
_The winds were moaning in the night_  
_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_  
_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale_  
_And men looked upon with faces pale;_  
_The dragon's ire was more fierce than fire_  
_Laid low their towers and houses frail_

_The mountain soaked beneath the moon;_  
_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom_  
_They fled their hall to dying fall_  
_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon_

_Far over the misty mountains grim_  
_To dungeons deep, and caverns dim_  
_We must away ere break of day_  
_To win our harps and gold from him._

By the time the song was over, Bilbo had fallen asleep. Many of the group chuckled, but were quickly silenced by Thorin. Fili and Kili picked up their room mate and carried him to their room. "Hey, Fee?"  
"Hm?"  
Kili sat on the bed he shared with his brother and twirled his hair around his fingers. "I think Bilbo likes Uncle." Fili nodded, kissing his brother's temple. " I noticed it as well, the way he looks at Uncle." he said pulling Kili under the blankets with him. He held Kili close, as though he was scared to lose him. Kili furrowed his brow and looked up at his brother. "Are you alright?"  
"Tipsy and clingy."  
"Oh. Heh good night."

The next day, about noon or so, Bilbo lay lazily in bed, for some reason not finding the energy to move. A soft groan alerted him to look at Fili and Kili, who'd decided to make out. Bilbo cleard his throat, making the boys jump and pull apart. "Sorry, Mr. Baggins." they said in unision, both blushing profusely. Bilbo got up and ran his hand through his curly hair. He quickly changed his clothes and walked outside, leaving the brothers to do as they pleased. Out of habit, Bilbo found himself in Thorin's office, where said man was reading in front of the fire place. "Hello, my friend." Bilbo smiled and sat beside his friend, glancing at the book. Edgar Allen Poe... The Tell-Tale Heart. Bilbo chuckled and took the cup of tea offered to him. "Never took you for a reader of Poe." he said, sipping the hot beverage. Thorin shrugged and set the book aside. "It's just something to read." he mumbled. Bilbo's grin widened as he noticed Thorin was wearing the coat.  
The duo sat in silence for a short while before each tried to speak at the same time. The two stopped and sat there awkwardly. Wow. That was fucking cliche. Thorin thought, thoroughly pissed with himself. Over the course of the last few weeks, he'd grown to love Bilbo as he got to know him. He highly doubted the shorter man returned his affections. But... Maybe he did? After all, the early present he'd been given, was the most extravagant. And by far the largest. Thorin huffed and bit his lip. "Bilbo."  
"Yes?"  
Thorin coughed and ran his finger through his hair. "Would you... I don't know, maybe like to get dinner sometime?" Bilbo was taken back. Thorin wanted to get dinner with him? Truly?! Bilbo sputtered as he tried to reply, clenching and unclenching his hands. "Oh, I, uh, of course! I really would!" he finally managed to reply. His excitement only grew as Thorin smiled softly. "Tonight then, Bilbo?"  
"Yes! Of course."  
Thorin smiled wider and nodded. "I'll come get you and take you out at say, nine?" Bilbo nodded and picked up a book himself. "Alright... Do you mind if I tay here and read for a while?" Thorin shook his head and went back to reading himself. Not that the two were actually reading, they were too excited, though neither showed it. Both were thinking about either how to dress, how the evening would go, excetera. "It's Christmas in three days." Bilbo stated absent mindedly. Thorin nodded. "Yes, indeed it is." After what seemed to be only a few seconds, Thorin found that Bilbo had fallen fast asleep on his shoulder and was snoring softly. He smiled and rested his head on Bilbo's, drifting off himself.

Dwalin scrolled through the websites Thorin had given him , looking for a decent recipe for cooking a turkey, since they'd be dining at the school on Christmas. He groaned and leaned over the back of his seat just as his brother approached. "Hello, brother." Balin said with a sweet smile. Dwalin stuck his tongue out and spun in his chair. "This is boring, could ye do it?" Balin nodded and sat in his baby brother's lap and began searching the internet for him. He chuckled as Dwalin wrapped his arms around him and snuggled into his shoulder. Dwalin may have been a tough guy on the outside, but he was a big teddy bear at his core. He'd always been like that, actually. When Dwalin was young, he'd hug people if he thought they were having a bad day. The younger man had always tried to make others happy even if he was feeling bad himself. "Balin?" Balin turned his head. "Yes?"  
Dwalin adjusted his head to show his cheek to Balin. The older laughed and kissed his brother's cheek making the younger man smile. Balin chuckled and continued his work. He adored his baby brother, he'd protect him, despite being old and shorter than Dwalin. "Dwalin, Would you like to go get dinner?" The tattooed man nodded and hugged his brother closer to him. "Sure, sure. Just let me nap."


	5. Dinner and Fili's Ring

**Sorry for the short-ish chapter! I've just gotten a new laptop so I'm switching info over to that one. **

It was about eight forty at night, and Bilbo was rummaging through his clothes,trying to find a suitable outfit for dinner. Fili and Kili sat on their bed playing their Playstation, occasionally looking up at their flustered room mate. Eventually, Fili got fed up with Bilbo's muttering and flinging of clothes. "Where are you two going to dinner at?" he asked, pausing the game making Kili groan. "I don't know, that is my dilemma." Fili rolled his eyes and hopped up. While he liked the shorter man and would help him if asked, he did find Bilbo's mannerisms annoying at times. Ones like this. "Well," he said, helping Bilbo out of the pile of clothes that'd been created. "Knowing Uncle Thorin, he's likely to take you to a place not too fancy. He's likely to go to my mother's resturant."

"Your mother has a restaurant?"

Fili nodded and picked out a pair of black jeans and a red button up shirt for Bilbo before returning to playing a game with Kili. Bilbo sighed and put on the clothes picked out for him, feeling silly. He looked down at himself. "At least if we do go somewhere fancy, I'll look decent enough." he muttered to himself. A knock on the door made him jump. He opened the door and suddenly wanted to kick himself. There stood Thorin dressed in nothing more than a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans with a pair of black boots on. What had really caught Bilbo's attention was that Thorin's hair was up in a loose pony tail. "You look nice." Bilbo jumped and smiled a bit at Thorin's compliment. "Th-thank you." he stuttered out. "I-I didn't know where we'd be going so I-"

"Oh my god, Mr. Boggins, just go already!"

"Shut up, Kili! He doesn't need you bombarding him right now!"

Bilbo blushed and quickly closed the door behind him, annoyed at the brothers. "So where are we going?" he asked following Thorin to the older's car. Thorin let Bilbo into the car and then got in himself. "We're going to my sister's restaurant. Her name is Dis." Dis... Bilbo thought that was an odd name for a woman but, who was he to judge?

Bilbo stared at the restaurant in awe. It was huge! And from the look of it, a very nice place. Inside was even nicer, too. Thorin seemed to sense his friend's unease and chuckled, leading him to the back, which more or less resembled an old, medieval tavern. Bilbo smiled at the room and sat down at the table with Thorin. "This is nice." he said, grinning happily. Thorin was about to say something in turn when two arms wrapped around his neck. "Hello, big brother."

"Hello, Dis."

Dis giggled and released her brother and set down two menus, examining Bilbo. After gazing at him for a moment of so, she asked his name. "B-Bilbo Baggins, miss." Dis smirked and wrote down something, making Thorin roll his eyes. Bilbo found himself staring at Dis as she asked Thorin what he wanted to drink. Her long black hair was pulled back into elaborate braids and graying, which seemed odd to Bilbo since she was younger than Thorin. Perhaps it was the stress of having two sons. "So, Baggins, what would you like to drink?" Bilbo blinked and shook his head a bit. "Oh, s-sorry. Water please." Dis chuckled and shook her head. "Look over the menu, dear. I'm sure you'll find something you like."

Dwalin and Balin sat in the corner of Dis's, talking about really nothing inparticular. "It seems Thorin finally asked Bilbo to dinner." Balin looked over his shoulder to see where his brother was pointing and smiled. He turned back to Dwalin and chuckled as the younger pretended to gag. "Behave, brother."  
"Not until I get something to eat."  
Balin rolled his eyes and held his brother's hand, smiling broadly as Dwalin held his. Dis came over and smiled at the two. "What can I get you boys?" she asked, kissing both of their heads. "I'll have my usual, drink and meal."

"And for me as well."

Dis nodded and walked away, leaving a plate of cookies on the table. "Evil woman." Dwalin said, chuckling and taking one of the delightful treats.

As they ate, a waiter came out with two pieces of cake, placing them in front of Bilbo and Thorin. Bilbo protested. "I didn't order this." The waiter smiled. "Lady Dis gives free cake to any one in affiliation with Thorin." Thorin smiled and shook his head. He adored his baby sister, yes, but she could be awfully... Eccentric at times. Which was okay, but he didn't understand how she did it raising two boys by herself and coping with the sudden deaths of Frerin, their father and grandfather, and her husband. Then again, Thorin thought he was coping alright himself. Note, alright. He wasn't doing good, he was alright. "Thorin?" The older man looked up from staring at his food, which apparently had been quite interesting while he was thinking. "Yes?" Bilbo took a swig from his drink. "Why did your sister take my name?" he asked, furrowing his brow. Thorin could only whistle and force back a grin as he looked around.

Then a thought came to him. How could he be his old self around Bilbo? He'd likely never know. Just as Bilbo was about to ask again, Dis set a drink in front of him, with his name engraved on the cup. The cup itself was metal with multiple red and yellow gems in it. "I have been trying to find someone to give that goblet to." Dis said, kissing Bilbo's forehead. "I finally found The Burgler."

"The what?"

Dis smiled and sat in a chair, motioning Balin and Dwalin to sit with them. The other two went over and sat, Dwalin setting the cookies back in front of him. "Each goblet I've given has a name to go with it's owner." she explained, pointing the metal class. "Thorin's is The King Under the Mountain. Dwalin's is The Loving Warrior and Balin's is The Voice of Reason."

"And yours?"

"The Mother."

Bilbo smiled. That suited her quite nicely. He turned to Dwalin as the man's clear Scottish accent sounded. "Each one represents the owners personality or dress." Bilbo was taken back. He was no burgler! Not by any means. I'd never stolen a thing in his life. Balin chuckled and patted Bilbo's shoulder. "Not that you're a burlger, lad." he said, kindly. "It's just that you're light on your feet and that if you so desired could steal something." Dwalin nodded then pointed to the gemstones. "You also like bright colors such as yellow, green and red." Bilbo nodded, mulling it over in his head. This was all very true, he supposed. "What about Fili and Kili?" he asked suddenly. Dis smiled broadly and her face seemed to go from "sarcastic, prank pulling, hard ass little sister" to the face one would expect on any mother when discussing her children. "The Lion and The Raven." she stated, proudly. Bilbo could tell by the way Dis beamed at the very mention of her sons that she loved them very much and was quite proud of them.

Upon returning to the college, Bilbo found himself quite tired. He bid his friends a good night and returned to his shared room. He rolled his eyes as Kili hung halfway off the bed and Fili lay showing the enitre world his nudity. Bilbo sighed and flopped onto his bed, feeling too tired to change his clothes or remove his shoes. "Mr. Baggins?" Bilbo looked up to see Ori, one of the youngest people at the college, looking down at him with a timid look. "What is it?" he asked the scared looking boy. "Dori and Nori are fighting again. I wanted to know if I could stay in here tonight. I can sleep on the floor, I don't mind really." Bilbo sighed and rummaged about for the air mattress he'd brought. He handed it and the air pump to Ori. "I'd help," he said smiling tiredly. "But I'm exhausted." Ori smiled back and nodded. "It's fine, Mr. Baggins. Really it is." Bilbo nodded and kicked off his shoes before crawling under the thick blankets. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, he realized. It would be hectic.

Last minuet gift shopping and wrapping, last minuet mailing, gods above it would be chaos.

As predicted, December 24th was a mess. The brothers Ri were rushing about, trying to keep each other in check. (Dori making sure Nori didn't steal anything. And Ori to keep the older two from fighting.) Fili and Kili were bustling about being their uncle's little helpers and seeing to it that everyone wasn't making a complete mess. Dwlain and Balin were busy in the kitchens with Bifur and Oin. Gloin was busy chasing his teenage son, Gimli around the school whislt Bofur refused to be of any help to anyone due to being asleep on the couch. Bilbo had no idea where Bombur was. Likely confined to his room so he wouldn't wander to the kitchens and eat everything. The guy ate more than his weight in food a day. After placing a few more presents under the tree in Thorin's office, Bilbo hurried down stairs to help Fili and Kili carry more gifts. Where the presents kept coming from, was anyone's guess really. Kili had said that the presents had likely come from his mother. Well... Half of them any way.

"Mr. Baggins?" Bilbo looked over at Fili, who seemed a bit nervous. "What is it, Fili?" he asked, noted the fact that Kili was no longer in the room. Which was odd. The two wandered around holding hands all the time. They even followed each other to the bathroom sometimes. Fili bit his lip and took in a breath. "I wanna give this to Kee tomorrow." he said, holding up a little box. "But I don't know exactly how to give it to him." Bilbo took the box and looked inside. What rest inside the box was a silver ring with blue sapphires and an engraving on the inside that read, " For my dearest Kili." Bilbo stared in awe at the small ravens carved onto either side of the largest sapphire, as though they were holding it up with their beaks. "Fili, this is beautiful!" Bilbo exclaimed, handing the box and ring back to the blonde man. "Where did you get it?" Fili blushed and smiled sheepishly. "I didn't buy it." he said chuckling. "I made it." Bilbo blinked then smiled softly. Fili had taken the time to craft a ring for his brother and lover. "Is that why you've not been by his side as often lately?"

Fili nodded and sat down in his uncle's favorite chair, sighing. "Like I said, I've no clue how to give it to him." He pulled the ring out of the box and held it in his hand. "I don't want to make him feel awkward at all or like I'm being possessive." Bilbo rested a hand on Fili's shoulder and chuckled. "It depends on the meaning of the ring." he said, sitting next to his friend in another chair. Fili looked confused. The meaning of it? Bilbo chuckled again and shook his head. "Is it just something to show your love or a marriage proposal?" Fili's eyes widened. How had Bilbo seen his true intent? He looked at his feet, blushing profusely. Yes. He wanted to marry Kili, he loved his brother that much. But he didn't know if Kili could make such commitment. The brunette was still young, a free spirit who wasn't much for sitting still in a chair for a single minuet. Fili chuckled. Of course, they didn't have to get married. They could be engaged for a awhile until Kili was ready.

"I'll put it in his stocking." Fili said, placing the box carefully inside the blue, raven covered stocking. He scribbled down on a piece of paper a note and placed that with the box. "I... Thank you Bilbo." he said with a gentle smile. Bilbo nodded and ushered the young man out of the room. He yelped as someone tapped on his shoulder. Turning he saw it was Thorin who'd scared him out of his wits. "Don't do that, please." Thorin muttered an apology and held out an envelope. "This is for you." he mumbled. "Feel free to open it now if you like." Bilbo took the gift and watched as Thorin had walked out of the room. He sighed. Every time he had a chance to tell Thorin how he felt, the chance would always slip away. Bilbo shook his head and opened the card he'd been given. It read, "Bilbo, I have something to ask of you. I do not know how to say this to you in person, but in writing, I know exactly how. Bilbo, I am scared to admit but, I have developed feelings for you.

In a shorter term, I love you, essentially. I do hope you return my affections. Signed, Thorin."  
Bilbo stared in shock at the card for a moment, before he felt his heart soar. He smiled and tucked the card into his coat pocket. He'd tell Thorin tomorrow, as a Christmas present.


End file.
